Luz
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: Pietro tenía tanta luz, que iluminaba la oscuridad que había en John.


_**Nota:** Algunas aclaraciones rápidas... John y QuickSilver (su versión del universo Avengers, con acento y una cuerpo que te hace dejar caer babas) surgen como pareja en un juego de rol, donde una amiga (Esteicy) me acosó hasta que terminaron increíblemente felices (tú sabes que es verdad, cielo... Si alguien no me cree mostraré capturas de pantalla (?). En realidad me agradaron, pero a mi me agrada casi cualquier pareja, así que ustedes decidan, mejor._

 _Por todo esto, correré el riesgo de que nadie me lea y estará en crossover XD_

 ** _Dedicado para ti, Esteicy. Porque hiciste que esta shipp surgiera. Y para Lena, porque aún recuerdo su emoción cuando dije que usaría esa imagen que está en la portada para hacer un fic con esta pareja._**

 ** _Se las quiere._**

* * *

John era del tipo de persona que sorprendía un poco con su actitud. Era un vaivén entre extremos que poco tenían de predecibles. Iba de la revolución, al caos y la destrucción, pasando por la persecución de ideales y belleza artística.

Era un desastre. Él lo sabía.

Y ahí estaba, en un punto muerto. Caído, exhausto, casi rendido. No iba a luchar. No ahora, al menos. Se había derrumbado, luego de un nuevo golpe y esta vez necesitaba quedarse abajo hasta que sus fuerzas se recobraran o solo no volviera a incorporarse jamás.

Pero las cosas nunca salían como él quería (y golpearía a la próxima persona que dijera que exageraba). Porque allí, de rodillas y sólo, dispuesto a hundirse en la oscuridad una vez más, alguien llegó. Fue raro y no sabía cómo actuar. Estaba aturdido, oyendo un parloteo que no comprendía, pero que lo mantenía un poco en enfoque.

No sabía qué hacer. Una mano apareció tomando la suya y una mirada compasiva estaba clavada en la de él. Todo hubiera tenido más sentido si se hubiera apartado al cabo de un rato.

Pero no ocurrió.

 _—_ _¿Qué haces?_

 _—_ _Estoy aquí… para ti._

No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que Pietro Maximoff tenía un instinto de supervivencia deficiente, cuando de repente vomitaba sus sentimientos hacia él, sin prestar atención a la advertencia que le dio. Supuso que era lo correcto, aunque QuickSilver hiciera caso omiso a ella. Nadie podía decirle que no intentó protegerlo.

 _—_ _Deberías correr ahora que tienes la oportunidad._

 _—_ _Lastima. Justo ahora, por primera vez, no quiero hacerlo._

Probablemente él rompería al muchacho de cabello plata. Todos lo sabían e incluso muchos trataron de advertírselo. Nada de eso importó, Pietro era un idiota, y para colmo de males, estaba enamorado de St. John Allerdyce; un chico demasiado jodido para el bien de cualquiera.

 _—_ _Eres un idiota._

 _—_ _Así te gusto._

Ellos lo intentaron. John porque no tenía nada que perder y Pietro porque creía en los "felices para siempre".

Con el tiempo, nada parecía tener sentido para John: Pietro no se iba. Nunca se cansaba de su sarcasmo ni de los apodos. Nunca parecía fastidiado por su actitud arrogante ni por los días malos (que eran muchos). Nunca parecía enojarse del todo con Pyro.

Pietro siempre tenía una risa o una broma. Respondía con un abrazo o con un beso. A veces recalcaba lo inteligente que eran las respuestas de John. A veces decía "te amo"; como si eso fuera posible.

 _—_ _Speedy._

 _—_ _Flamitas._

Así que en contra de las expectativas, ellos seguían juntos.

Pero los días malos, siempre llegaban. Y John los tenía muy duro y seguido. Era la mala suerte rondándole y su tendencia a meterse en problemas, casi sin darse cuenta. Así era su vida, ni el mismo Pietro con todo su amor iba a evitar que cosas malas pasaran alrededor de John. Las cosas pasaban y John caía. Era un vuelo en picada a través de la oscuridad, adentrándose más profundo y sin retorno. Es que Pietro nunca podría sanar a John. Todas las heridas, todos los golpes, no desaparecerían por la presencia del velocista. Todos se lo habían advertido a Pietro…

Pero el bobo romántico nunca podría alejarse de John, ni siquiera por su propio bien. Él sencillamente había esperado mucho por el pirómano, como para alejarse ante las dificultades. Y eso era inmensamente preocupante para todos. Nada bueno podía salir de eso. Era tan inmensamente preocupante que incluso el mismo John sabía que todo se arruinaría. No había una manera en la que él no apagara la luz, que Pietro tenía, con toda su mierda.

Y eso no era algo que John pudiera soportar.

—¡Deja de actuar como si pudieras arreglarme! —gritó fuera de sus casillas, un día. Ya no podía soportarlo, era tan obvio que lo arruinaría. En solo unos meses, había hecho llorar a Pietro un puñado de veces, pero era lo suficientemente egoísta como para pedirle perdón; para hacerlo aunque deseara que el más joven corriera lejos.

John quiso apartar al otro muchacho de un empujón, pero maldito QuickSilver, había envuelto ambos brazos alrededor del pirómano, con tanta fuerza como le era posible, dejándolo inmóvil.

—No trato de hacerlo… —masculló en su oreja—. Te amo así… con tu historia… con todo lo que eres… yo te amo así, Johnny.

Fue como un golpe directo a su pecho. John perdió las fuerzas que había reunido. Se desmoronó en los brazos de su novio.

—No entiendes. —Su voz tembló—.Te apagaré… apagaré la luz que hay en ti… —le advirtió. No importaba lo estúpido y lo egoísta que fuera, aún podía ser suficientemente bondadoso para proteger a Pietro. Ambos sabían que lo amaba, como para hacerlo.

—Johnny… —Casi rió nervioso cuando lo llamó para atraer su atención, aún sin liberarlo de su abrazo. Estaba nervioso por el acceso de emoción de su novio, pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba que lo escuchara—. Tú no… —se detuvo a media frase. No había una manera en la que pudiera convencer a Pyro de que no era todo lo malo y ruin que pensaba. Eran muchos años de repetirse un mantra tortuoso y rodearse de gente que solo reforzaba la idea. Había cosas que eran ciertas y una de ellas era que él no arreglaría a su Johnny en un puñado de meses. Por eso decidió tomar otro camino—. ¿Recuerdas esa cosa que escribiste en la servilleta?

—Pietro no… —trató de detenerlo.

—Aún la tengo en mi casillero —lo cortó para continuar. Era más rápido y tenía algo que decir, no iba a dejar que lo detuviera. Aflojó el agarre de su abrazo para levantar las manos y tomar el rostro de John entre sus manos—. No lo entendí ¿sabes? —confesó y se rió un poco avergonzado—. Casi nunca entiendo las cosas que escribes —le dijo, intentando que eso fuera un halago.

Ambos estaban tratando de recordar ese día.

 _Era el horario del almuerzo en la escuela y John jugaba con un bolígrafo azul entre los dedos. Con el índice, medio y pulgar de cada mano, hacía girar el pequeño objeto, tomándolo desde los extremos. Pietro recordaba que la hermosa mirada gris de su novio no se despegaba de lo que hacía, casi como si fuera un espectáculo de lo más interesante._

 _Pietro parloteaba sandeces a mil por segundo, casi en una competencia por llamar la atención de su novio, contra el bolígrafo azul._

—No sabía qué hacer para que me mires —le contó—. Es gracioso, porque ya ni siquiera recuerdo qué dije cuando al fin me regalaste una mirada —y siguió aunque John intentaba cortarlo—. Pero ¿sabes qué recuerdo? Cuando me miraste, tus ojos… tus ojos brillaban.

 _La mirada gris, casi azul o tal vez verde, brillaba. Había una sonrisa en sus labios que hizo que el corazón de Pietro diera un brinco. No era arrogante, no era burlona ni retadora. Era una sonrisa sincera que no recordaba ver en el rostro del pirómano alguna vez. Duró solo un momento, un fugaz momento que le robó el aliento. Luego extendió la mano, para robar la servilleta que Pietro tenía sobre su bandeja, y garabatear algo con el dichoso bolígrafo azul. Se notaba que se trataba de un impulso, fue rápido._

 _Entonces, hubo una duda. John pareció un poco tenso y no levantaba la mirada, observando la servilleta de papel. Antes de que Pietro pudiera preguntar por lo que ocurría, el castaño levantó la mirada de sopetón y le extendió el papel, con las mejillas sonrojadas._

 _A pesar de que el velocista tuvo el impulso de besar al mayor, se contuvo para leer las pocas palabras que se veían allí:_

 _Y de repente, llega alguien con mucha luz; y no le importa qué tan oscuro estás;_

 _y se queda ahí,_

 _a un lado tuyo, alumbrándote._

 _John desvió la mirada pareciendo incómodo. Esa vez, Pietro no se contuvo. Lo besó. Era demasiado adorable._

—No lo entendiste —casi le reprochó.

—Pero ahora sí lo hago —replicó con una sonrisa—. Sé que crees que yo soy el que tiene luz, pero si solo hubieras visto tus ojos… Había tanta luz en ellos.

—Estoy apagado —le contradijo.

—Tú brillas —discutió.

Seguramente John hubiera seguido discutiendo en otro momento, pero justo en ese instante, prefirió sonreír y envolver a su novio en un abrazo. A veces no tenía fuerzas para pelear. Mucho menos cuando se trataba del hiperactivo de su novio.

Pietro nunca entendería: John estaba lleno de rincones oscuros y QuickSilver ponía un poco de su luz en cada uno de los que alcanzaba. Ese brillo que vio en sus ojos, aquella vez (si es que no era producto de su imaginación) era apenas un reflejo de lo que provocaba en él.

Pietro iluminaba la oscuridad que había en él.

* * *

 _ **Nota:** ¿Podrían no ser lectores fantasmas? Cualquier cosita, me lo dejan en la cajita de comentarios y yo responderé._

 _Gracias. Be free, be happy._


End file.
